The Adventures Of Potter The Turtle
by Dante Pierre
Summary: Neville's potion goes wrong and Harry, well, the title should explain it all.
1. Polyjuice

**New story! Tell us what you think. We don't own anything.**

**-Dante Pierre**

Harry was sitting in his eighth year potions class, trying to get the right amount of flippin' lacewings measured out for his polyjuice potion. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, a lot of the seventh year students had come back into what had been named the "Eighth Year" to finish their education. It was the first and probably last year there would be an eighth year.

Snape was currently breathing down Harry's neck, making an annoyed hissing sound every time Harry added just a little too much lacewing to his little measured-out pile. It was driving Harry insane. He willed the greasy git away and finally, after what seemed like a millenium, Snape let out one more agitated hiss and turned away to go torment some other student.

Fifteen minutes later Harry's potion was finally done and a sample was neatly put in a little bottle for hand-in. Quickly looking around the room, he found that almost everyone had the same result as him. Almost everyone. Hermione's and Malfoy's were perfect as usual, but Neville's on the other hand was just plain screwy. It was too thin with odd lumps floating about in it. Snape looked pleased as a child on Christmas morning when he saw how Neville's potion had turned out.

"Longbottom, what, pray tell me, is that?" He enquired.

"Umm, it's the Polyjuice potion, sir." Neville replied.

"Is that so. You'll have to prove that, Longbottom."

"P-prove it?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yes, are you daft? I'd like you to add some of Granger's hair to your... potion and test it out." Snape answered with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Test it? You want me to test it, sir?" By this point the whole class had gathered to see what was going on and Harry started to feel worried.

"Yes, you sodding idiot! Test it! Now!" Hermione gave him a sad look before plucking out one of her hairs and handing it to Neville. Shakily, Neville uncorked his bottle and slip Hermione's hair inside. The potion bubbled and hissed, spurting liquid up and out of the bottle. Snape raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly. Neville looked up at the Potion's Master, then back down at the now sea green, lumpy, foamy liquid and swallowed. Harry watched as Neville slowly raised the bottle to his lips with his eyes squeezed shut and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, come on. That could kill him! You can't just make him take it because you feel like inflicting misery on others!" He blurted out. Snape looked at him.

"Yes, Potter, I can and I am. Unless you would like to volunteer, Longbottom will take that concoction." Harry knew what he had to do.

"Fine. Then I volunteer for this shit." Harry thought his usually sour professor could not look any happier, but he was wrong. Snape face turned into one of pure joy. Harry knew he was doomed. Hermione started to protest and Ron looked like he wanted to smack Snape so hard that the force of the blow would make the potion's master's stupid face apparate and leave the rest of the git's body behind. Nevertheless, Harry walked up to Neville, who was now looking at Harry with a newfound adoration, and grabbed the potion form his hands. He looked at it for a moment, sighed and downed the whole thing in own gulp. The bottle dropped from his hands and shattered on the floor as Harry doubled over in pain. Hermoine rushed over to try and steady him, but she was too late. Harry fell to the ground, convulsing, as the air in his lungs left him and he was gasping for breaths. Pure pain coursed through his body and only the fact that he had no more air in him stopped him from screaming out. The class stared in horrid fascination as Harry shrunk and turned browny-green. Even Snape looked slightly less happy. Hermoine was yelling Harry's name, not want to touch him lest she hurt him, and Ron was screaming bloody murder at Snape. Finally the pain left and Harry could breath again. He noticed an odd weight on his back and opened his eyes to find himself staring at someone's shoes. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. The room was dead silent. And then all Hell broke loose.

Cries of, "He's a fucking turtle!", "At least he didn't turn into that Muggle girl, Miley Cyrus!" and, "Oh Merlin, someone bloody help him!", where the only things to be heard as everyone panicked.

"That explains the extra weight." Harry thought.

He then whispered, to frantic Hermione's horror, "Well, that settles it, next time Neville can take his own potion."


	2. Rotten Eggs

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it's always a great help when you do. We own nothing.**

**-Dante Pierre**

Up in Dumbledore's office, there was quite a fuss. Mcgonagall and Snape were at each other's throats, Hermione was sobbing and Ron was doing the best he could to console her.

"He's-he's a turtle! A b-bloody turtle!"

"Shh, it's gonna be just fine, you'll see. Professor Dumbledore will fix him up. Shh."

Through all of this racket, Dumbledore was calmly investigating Harry, performing all kinds of different spells and asking questions of Snape. Harry was still wondering about his new turtle body and slightly uncomfortable under Dumbledore's piercing gaze. Snape would stop yelling at Minerva for a moment, answer Dumbledore's questions, and then continue chewing Mcgonagall's head off for making a weak mind fool out of their saviour. The potions professor believed that if Harry hadn't gone into Gryffindor he wouldn't have been taught about self-sacrifice and bravery and therefore they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Minerva believed that if Snape would stop hating on Harry and his friends because he was tragically in love with Lily, then none of this wouldn't have happened. To this Snape pointed out that at least his feelings had been returned for a period of time, unlike Minerva's fruitless, ongoing crush on the Headmaster. At this, a small smile reached Dumbledore's face, but he wisely stayed out of the argument.

Thirty minutes later, after Severus and Minerva were finally to exhausted to do anymore than send each other looks that could kill, Dumbledore announced that Harry's little problem couldn't be reversed by a spell.

Hermione sobbed even harder, "Y-you mean H-Harry's stuck like th-this for ever! Wh-what about a p-p-potion! Or something e-else!"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Oh stop crying, idiot girl, of course it's reversible by a potion. All I need is a sample of Longbottom's fail of a brew and I can make an antidote."

"Why didn't you mention that before, you great gi-Professor Snape?!" Ron cried, outraged. The potions master pouted.

"Well you didn't ask..." Smiling, Dumbledore shook his head and spoke for the first time since his announcement, "Would you be willing to make that antidote, Severus?" One look at Dumbledore told Snape that it wasn't really a question.

With a sigh, he replied, "I suppose so."

"Very well, and until then, Ronald, would you be so kind as to look after Harry?" Once again, there wasn't really an option.

"I guess... but how do you take care of a turtle?"

Later on, after dinner, Ron was walking down the hallway, carrying turtle-Harry in his pocket. So far things were going fine and Ron had had no problems following Dumbledore's instructions. Hermione had retired early, claiming to have a headache so bad she would welcome a Hippogriff to stomp on her head instead, so Ron was left alone to take care of Harry. It turned out that Harry could speak, but his voice was so quiet that even if you put his mouth to your ear in a silent room it would still sound like a soft whisper. Ron had never felt more alone in his life.

On the way up to the common room, Peeves had decided to play a little game. He started throwing rotten eggs at Ron while taunting him. As Ron twisted and turned, trying to avoid the missiles, neither of them noticed the Saviour flying out of his pocket. Harry tumbled through the air and landed in a shadow. He called out for help, but of course no one heard him. He even tried crawling towards Ron, but the shadow was so big and he was only so fast. Eventually, when Peeves ran out of eggs, he let Ron pass. Ron ran all the way back to the common room without noticing Harry was missing.

Four hours later, Harry was halfway back to the Fat Lady's portrait. Grumbling, he kept on going. He had barely managed to escape Ms. Norris earlier on and he was in a foul mood for a turtle. It wasn't until three hours later did Ron wake up after a nightmare and notice Harry was missing.

By this time, seven hours after the encounter with Peeves, Harry had finally made his way to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The only problem was he didn't know the password. So he sat there, fuming, next to the Fat Lady. It was then that Ron burst out into the hall in frantic search for Harry. He conveniently managed to miss Harry and Ron ran around trying to find him.

An hour later, Ron returned to the Fat Lady, empty hand and disheartened. He was about to go back to his dorm when he finally noticed Harry.

"HARRY! You're safe!" He exclaimed.

"Oh sure, just wake me up in the wee hours of the morning, now I'll never get back to sleep!" The Fat Lady huffed. Ron apologized, scooped up Harry, said the password and all but sprinted back to his dorm. Harry was safe. For now.


	3. The Cricket

** We own nothing!**

**-Dante Pierre**

After the previous night's little excursion, Ron had had trouble falling asleep again. Instead he did a very un-Ron like thing to do. Ron did his homework. All three feet of essays and seven different charts. All of it. In the morning. On a Saturday. When Hermione had found that out she had squealed in joy and gave Ron the snog of his life. From then on Ron decided he should do his homework on Saturday mornings more often.

It was 11:00 am when the letter arrived. Parvati had run up to Ron with a letter clutched in her hands. The letter was from Dumbledore.

Ron my boy,

I have news for you and Harry. Bring Ms. Granger please, it would do her good to hear what I have to say. The password is Chocolate Frogs. Do come immediately.

Professor Dumbledore

After Ron had stated the password and the three of them had ridden up the stairs to Dumbledore's office it was already ten past eleven. Ron, Hermione and Harry were not the only guests in the office. Off to the side of the room Snape and Mcgonagall were involved in a heated debate about the necessity of Potter's recovery.

"I honestly do not see what the problem is. Potter hasn't caused any trouble since his little accident." Snape said acidly.

"Accident? You could've forced the potion down the boy's throat for all we know!" Minerva replied.

"Yes, yes. We've been through this. I did no such thing. All I'm saying is that his parents are dead and the stray's been put down. Nobody else would care all that much if he just disappeared. Even that wretched woman Skeeter would eventually forget about him."

"And what, leave Potter as a turtle? Permanently?"

"I knew you'd see it my way." Snape answered with a smirk. Mcgonagall was about the protest, but Dumbledore cleared his throat signifying the arrival of the Golden Trio. The two quarrying professors shut up instantly, though everyone knew they would be at it again the next chance they got.

"Severus, I believe you have something to say." Dumbledore prompted.

"Hmph. I have found the antidote for our little ah-dilemma." Hermione would have hugged Snape then and there if Ron hadn't kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Unfortunately, the antidote will not be complete for another month." The potions master relished in the misery once again emanating from Hermione.

"A whole month? But what about his studies!" Hermione protested.

"Mr. Weasley will take Harry to every class and once he is returned to normal then I'm sure you can get him up to speed, Ms. Granger." Minerva replied very calmly for a woman who looked like she was out for blood. Snape's blood in particular.

Hermione sighed, "Very well, ma'am."

"Then it's settled. Now why don't you run along and go outside. It's a beautiful day outside." Dumbledore suggested. Thus ended the meeting of the six.

Hermione brought a book outside, ignoring Ron's cries of, "It's a beautiful day! Don't read!", and, "Reading sucks!". In the end Ron was feeding bits of grass to Harry while Hermione totally ignored him in retribution for his rude remarks about reading. Ron got bored quickly and soon he had Configured a pile of flat rocks. Rocks in hand, Ron walked off to the lake, completely forgetting about Harry.

Harry looked around in the grass trying to spot something to eat. He was hungry and Ron hadn't brought any food. There was a chirp, followed by another and Harry slowly made his way towards the source. Like a cat stalking a mouse, Harry stalked his prey. Soon enough, he found the source of the chirps. A cricket! Just as Harry had closed in on his prey, the cricket took a great leap and escaped from the clutches of danger. The chase was on.

Harry followed the cricket through the grass for what must have been hours. There had been many close calls, but it seemed as if the cricket always managed to escape at the last second. Thoroughly involved in his meal, Harry hadn't noticed that he had walked into the middle of a group of students. Slytherin students. A huge had plucked him out of the grass and Harry found himself face to face with Goyle.

"Draco! Look! I think it's Potter!" Goyle called out to the pack leader. Startled, Malfoy turned. When his eyes landed on Harry, they widened a fraction. Draco snatched Harry from Goyle's hands.

"Not every turtle you see is Potter! Potter is with Weasel and Mud-blood. They'd never let their saviour out of his sight!" Draco practically spat. Blaise gave him a funny look, but if he thought Malfoy was lying, he didn't say anything. The Slytherins kept on walking for another ten minutes while Draco held Potter in his hand. Finally, the Slytherin's walked by Hermione and Ron. Draco purposely smacked right into Ron and shoved Harry into the Ginger's hands.

"You owe me big time." He hissed at both Harry and Ron.

Louder he said, "Watch where you're going, Weasel! Now I'm going to have to bathe three times to get your stench off of me! My robes are utterly ruined!"

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron replied as Hermione gave him a warning look. Malfoy smirked and walked away, his Slytherins following suit.

"What's in your hands Ron?" Hermione asked once They were out of earshot.

"Oh, Harry." Ron said as he presented the turtle to her, "Malfoy just gave him to me."

"What? Why would Malfoy give Harry to you? Ron, why would Malfoy even have Harry?!" She demanded.

"Oh, umm I guess I kinda lost him again..." Ron answered sheepishly.

"Lost him! Wait, AGAIN?!" Ron's face grew red.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU LOSE HARRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE!" Hermione shrieked. A few students turned to look at them, but most knew to stay out of it.

"Well, it was only the second time and-" Ron started.

"ONLY THE SECOND TIME! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN LOST HARRY ONCE!" Hermione interrupted. She grabbed Harry from Ron's grip and stormed away. Turtles couldn't smirk, but somehow Harry managed to pull it off.


	4. Hedwig Saves The Day

**We own nothing. One chapter to go!**

**-Dante Pierre**

"Hermione! But it's Sunday! And it's so pretty outside!" Ron complained.

"I don't want a repeat of yesterday Ron! Do you really want me to get mad again!"

"No... I guess." Ron mumbled. Ever since the incident on Saturday, Hermione wouldn't let Ron even hold Harry out of the fear that he would lose him... again. The only time Hermione allowed Ron to look after Harry was a night. Hermione wanted Harry to be safe, but she didn't want to risk bringing him into her dorm. A turtle he might be, but she didn't want to accidentally flash Harry. For Ron, the day passed by slowly and uneventfully.

That very evening, when Ron brought Harry up to their dorm, things yet again took a turn for the worse. It had been horribly stuffy in the room and Ron thought Harry could use some air. Just as Ron placed Harry on the windowsill, Crookshanks decided to jump onto Ron's bed.

"Shoo! Get out of here, you sodding fur-ball!" Ron roared as he turned to throw the cat out of the room. Ron's elbow connected with Harry's shell and the turtle went flying out the window, down to the ground. Harry screamed, though no one could hear him. Just as he thought he was about to be a turtle pancake, a pair of claws clamped around his tiny little body and yanked him upwards. Hedwig had just delivered a letter to the dorm and was on her way back to the owlery when she saw Harry fall. Assuming the turtle was Harry's other pet, she brought him to the owlery for safe keeping. There she made a nest for the turtle and left to find him food.

An hour later, Hedwig returned with worms and a cricket. (It was the very same cricket that had eluded Harry the day before, funny how things work out.) being a turtle, there wasn't much else for Harry to eat, so he did end up swallowing the bugs. The nest was too steep to climb out of and Hedwig was watching him like, well, like an owl. Deciding that there was no other course of action, Harry the turtle went to sleep.

Back at the dorm, Ron was currently nursing a sore face. After Harry had fallen out of the dorm window, Ron had screamed like a baby girl and had fainted on the spot. Hermione, hearing Ron scream, assumed that something awful had happened. She wasn't wrong. Upon seeing Ron's unmoving body sprawled on the floor, she thought he was dead. To make sure, she slapped him a few times hard across the face. Ron wasn't dead, so the slaps had left a horrid staining pain that had awoken him.

"Hermione! Harry's fallen out the window!" He urgently told her. Her next slap rendered him unconscious. When he woke up, he made a mental note never to let Harry fall out of a window again, lest he be slapped once more.

The duo spent the whole night searching for the MIA turtle under Harry's invisibility cloak.

The next morning, Draco Malfoy saw the most peculiar thing during his attempt to send a letter through the Hogwarts owls. A turtle in an owl nest.

"Must be Potter." He sighed. Taking out his wand, he levitated Harry down. He couldn't be expected to use his bare hands for such a common, mundane task after all! After the turtle was safely stowed away in Draco's pocket, the blond sent his letter, turned on his heel and left the room. As he was walking, a debate was taking place in his head.

'Should I return Potter?'

'Yes, the Slytherins would kill him.'

'I don't care. Maybe I should hang him from a tree somewhere...'

'Uh huh, and risk him dying? You wouldn't.'

'Yes I would. This is Potter we're talking about, I couldn't care less if he died.'

'Draco, honey, I'd believe you if you didn't wank yourself raw with his name on the tip of your lips every night.'

'I do not!'

'Hmmm. Are you sure about that? Cuz I remember last night being pretty invigorating. Potter sprawled out under you, naked and-'

'SHUT UP!'

'Touching you in places he really shouldn't have-'

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'

'And remember when he-'

'OKAY! You win! I'll return him to the stupid Gryffindorks!' Draco could practically feel his inner self smirking in satisfaction. Fuming, he found himself at the Fat Lady's portrait a few short minutes later.

"Open the bloody door!" He demanded impatiently. There was a shuffle and then the door opened a crack. Neville's face showed up, his jaw dropping when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Malfoy?! What are you doing here?"

A voice called from inside, "Malfoy? What in the blazes? Neville, send his sorry arse to Hell! All Death Eater scum belongs there!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm here to see Mud-Granger and Weasel. Ee. Weasley."

Neville sighed, "Wait here. A try not to hurt anyone or break anything while I'm gone." He muttered. Malfoy rolled his eyes for the second time in thirty seconds, but grudgingly listened. Ten minutes later the door opened once more and Hermione and Ron slid out.

"You wound me. Making me wait for an hour? I honestly thought I was more important to you than that." Draco said with mock hurt in his voice.

Hermione cut to the chase, "What do you want, Malfoy?" At this Draco smirked.

"What do I want? Well for starters, I want fourteen kittens, a new set of dress robes, oh, that reminds me, I have to write to mother. I also want-"

"You know what I mean. Why are you here?" Hermione spat.

"Fourteen kittens?" Ron wondered, "Isn't that a bit ponc-oof!" Hermione elbowed him before he could finish.

"Why are you here?" She reiterated while giving Malfoy a pointed look.

"I have a delivery."

"A delivery?", now Ron was more confused than ever, "What could you possibly have to deliver to us?"

"This." Malfoy stated as he produced Harry from his pocket.

"It was up in the owl-" But he got no further as Hermione had enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Gerrof!" He managed to mumble, but he made no move to shove her away once he saw the look on Ron's face. It was a look of pure hate. Pure hate and jealousy. Malfoy smirked. He could live with being touched by Mudblood if it meant making Weasel uncomfortable.

Thirty seconds later Ron had had enough. He pulled Hermione off of Draco and plucked the turtle from the blonde's hands. Hermione beamed at Malfoy and thanked him exactly forty-three times before Ron had managed to push her back I to the common room.

"Thanks. I guess. Malfoy." He mumbled before going back to the common room himself. Smirking, Malfoy turned around and walked down to his dorm, all the while contemplating how much Harry owed him for the past two days.


	5. Crucio

**Finally, the last chapter! Remember we own nothing, all characters are J.K Rowling's.**

**-Dante Pierre**

"Hermione!"

"No, Ron."

"But it's been like a whole month!"

"Exactly. I told you you weren't allowed anywhere near Harry until Professor Snape made the antidote and I meant it."

"..."

"But Hermione!"

Harry had gotten used to being a turtle. The bugs weren't even that bad anymore, but frankly, the sooner he could be back to normal, the better. He had spent a whole month with Hermione and that meant staying in the girls dorms. There were girls there. Lots of them. They would attack him from every angle, picking him up, putting bows and lipstick on him and cooing at him. It was awful. It was dreadful. So when Ron received a letter that evening from the Headmaster saying that the antidote was ready and they were to report to the office immediately, Harry was more relieved than he ever had been.

As the trio entered the Headmaster's office, they were met with a huge surprise. Snape and Mcgonagall weren't arguing. About anything. They were just sitting there staring at Dumbledore expectantly. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but knew better than to say anything.

"Good, you're here! Now we can begin." Stated Dumbledore. Snape sighed, but still produced a browny-sludge-like potion.

"One question, how are we going to make him eat it?" Hermione asked.

"Did I say Potter would have to eat it, Granger? No, so shut your mouth." Snape snapped. Hermione reddened a bit, but said nothing more.

"Now hand over Potter, if you don't have anymore foolish notions, Granger." Silently, Hermione passed Harry over to the potions master, who in turn dumped the whole vile concoction onto the turtle. He then preceded to put Harry on the ground a little more violently than necessary. The turtle started to morph and grow, sparks flying everywhere.

"I can't watch." Hermione murmured as she turned her face into Ron's chest. Snape had to fight very hard not to roll his eyes and say something nasty to the bushy haired Gryffindor. Harry continued to change, familiar features coming into focus. After one painstaking minute, Harry Potter was on the floor, gasping for air, but good as new. Hermione squealed happily and would have caught Snape in a deadly hug if Ron didn't have such a strong grip on her forearm. She would thank him later.

"Potter. You've decided to join us again. How lovely." And with that Snape swept out of the room, robes a flutter. Mcgonagall rolled her eyes and muttered something about an overgrown, withered up bat. When Harry finally caught his breath, Ron let Hermione go and she smashed into Harry at top speed.

"Harry! You're not a turtle! Your back! HARRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She practically sobbed. Harry grinned and hugged her back.

"It's good to be back." He replied. Ron stood there awkwardly, remembering all the times he had endangered his best friends life. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Harry get up and walk towards him.

"Ron, mate."

"Wha-oh. 'Lo."

"I'm never letting you take care of me again. Ever. And you're not allowed to have pets." Ron looked down at that.

"Sorry mate. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore and-Why are you laughing?"

"I-I-You should have seen your face! Of course I'm still your friend you big prat!" Harry choked out between laughs.

"Really?"

"Yah mate. Let's go back to the dorm and like throw a part-" Harry stopped as he looked back at his Head of house and Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes held their usual mirth and Mcgonagall just sighed.

"No messes." She said and walked out of the room. The golden trio, back to its former glory, left the room after thanking Dumbledore and went back to their common room. There was a party after all, but it was small. Everyone in Gryffindor cheered the return of their Potter and congratulated him on surviving for a whole month as a turtle. Seeing as there was no firewhiskey or other alcohol of any kind, the party was short and unlived. Thankfully Seamus promised a real party for the upcoming weekend. An hour or so later everyone was in bed and some were asleep.

It was midnight by the time Harry had finally given up. He had tried to sleep for the past two hours, but it never came. Grudgingly, he left his warm bed, threw on his invisibility cloak and slunk out of his dorm. Ron, Dean and Neville were fast asleep, but Seamus was nowhere to be found. Harry was only ten minutes into his little walk when he heard whispering. Whispering and laughing to be exact. It was coming from an abandoned classroom. Curious, he quietly crept into the room and almost yelped at what he saw. Malfoy, tied and gagged, was thrown in the middle of the room. Seamus, Terry and Zachariah had surrounded him and were all taking turns crucioing him. Terry's spell hit Malfoy, and the boy let out a strangled, quiet noise, unable to so anything else because of the gag. A very angry Harry moved silently towards Boot and stunned him from behind. Startled, the other two looked around trying to find the person that had knocked out their partner in crime. Harry snuck behind Smith and stunned him too.

"Who's there?" Seamus whispered harshly. Draco groaned. Harry had just gotten behind Seamus when an arm struck him. The Irish boy grabbed Harry's cloak and ripped it off.

"You!" He whispered.

"Me." Harry replied, seething.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you."

"He's a fucking death eater! He deserves worse than death itself!" At this Draco whimpered pathetically.

"No he doesn't. And since you are-were my friend I will give you a chance to walk out of here."

"Fuck you." Seamus replied, but he still turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He paused and turned.

"Don't think I'm done with you Malfoy!" Seamus said harshly. Harry levelled his wand at him.

"If you so much as look at him the wrong way I'll castrate you with my ink bottle. I don't know how, but I can promise you it will be painful." Seamus paled instantly and ran while he still had the chance. Harry ran over to Malfoy and untied his gag.

"Thanks." Malfoy mumbled before passing out.

After Harry had managed to untie Draco as quickly as he could, he levitated Malfoy all the way to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had greeted him tiredly in her nighty, but she was wide awake once she saw exactly what was going on. She was shocked to hear that anyone would use a Crucio on someone else after the horrors of the war, death eater or not. Once he made was sure Malfoy was going to be alright he left, but not without leaving behind a little something for the blond for once he had woken up.

The next morning Draco woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Well, the room was familiar, he had be in the infirmary enough times to recognize it, Draco just couldn't remember how he had gotten there. He looked over to his left and spotted a note waiting for him. Then he remembered. Being attacked on his way to his dorm by those blithering idiots, Finnegan, Boot and Smith. Having to endure the pain of the crucius curse for Merlin knows how long. Potter finding him. The warm tingling of a levitation spell. A woman's horrified voice. The scratching of a quill on paper. It all came rushing back to him as he reached towards the piece of parchment that was left by his bedside. He opened it up and from one glance knew who had left it. Potter.

Malfoy,

I suppose we're even now. Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower tonight at 9 pm. I managed to grab Boot's and Smith's wands. You can have them if you want.

Potter

Draco smirked. This was going to be fun.

**Thank you guys for reading, please review and let us know whether it should end here or be continued in a sequel.**

**-Dante Pierre**


End file.
